Smash Truth or Dare
by MLDKF
Summary: Pikana and Joe are traveling all around the universes of your favorite Video game heroes. But there's a little twist.
1. The first of many

A Pikachu with a mop of curly, yellow hair wearing a gray hoodie and a backpack, was sitting in a lounge chair with a cheesy smile implanted on her face.

Pikana: Hi there everyone! I'm the one and only Pikana reporting from the Sydney Opera house.

(Then, a boy wearing a Boston Red Sox shirt walked in.)

Boy: And I'm her co-host Joe.

Pikana: We're here with a truth or dare fic that we call: Smash Truth or Dare.

Joe: We know what you're thinking. Oh great, another one of these. But that's where you're wrong.

Pikana: During each week, when people send in dares, whatever dares we put in, will count towards a point system. Let's bring the smashers in.

(Shooting a green-colored arrow, Joe created a tornado that brought all the brawl and melee smashers in. All looking... very afraid)

Joe: Hey Pikana, Guess what Pikachu told me. (Whispers something into Pikana's ear)

Pikana: Really?

Joe: Yep.

Pikana: Pikachu, can you head into that closet? I wanna show you something.

(Pikachu and Pikana went into the closet together. Once they were in, Joe closed the door and locked them in)

Fox: What was that for?

Joe: She beat me in brawl and so I did that to her for a reward. I supose I'll give an example of what I said earlier:

Truths = 1 point each  
Level 1 dares = 2 points each  
Level 2 dares = 5 points each  
Level 3 dares = 10 dares each  
Character dies during dare = 2X point value of dare  
Gifts = .5 point each  
Immunities= -10 points for each week

Fox: 5 level 1 dares + 2 Truths + 1 gift = 7.5 points

Snake: 2 level 3 dares + 1 level 5 dare where he dies + 3 weeks of immunity = 0 points

Samus: 2 weeks of Immunity = -20 points

Fox: What are the levels of dares?

Joe: Basically... they're the dares sent in rated on the scale of one to five

Peach: I get it. So, the more harder dares you take, the more hurt you get but you get immunity the following week.

Joe: Pretty much, in this case, Fox would win and Samus would lose. Win and you get free immunity next week. Lose and you have to suffer the winners dares even if you have immunity. Now for the good part. Each week when you send in a review, you can vote for one of two outside people that are on a ballot. One from another video game, the other from a TV show. The winner will be able to be in the next episode and we go to thier place for the show the week after. This weeks contestants are:

Video Games: From Star Fox, Krystal  
Television: From Total Drama Island/Action, Duncan

Joe: And finally. If you want to join us on the show for one episode, PM me or Pikana and tell us what you would look like, and other stuff we might wanna know.

Mewtwo: By the way. Aren't you forgetting something?

Joe: No, not that I know of.

Shadow: Remember? Something at the beginning of the episode?

Joe: (Thinks for a moment then realizes) Oh crap! Pikana and Pikachu.

(Joe runs over and unlocks the door. Pikana comes out and stomps on Joe's foot.)

Pikana: That's for locking me up without any air holes.

(Pikachu comes out with lipstick all over his body and follows Pikana to her seat. Sits in Joe's seat.)

Pikana: Remember to review. You can even dare me, the melee characters, Assist Trophies, MH, CH, Tabuu, and Joe.

Joe: Remind me to not make Pikana angry.

Pikana: See you next time.

* * *

**First Chapter is pretty good. Voting will end on January 25th. Send in Dares (and truths but you know what I mean) up to that time as well. Remember to vote at the end of your review.**


	2. Everyone goes insane as usual

**Neither Pikana nor me own any of the stuff mentioned here. Exept for our personalities.****  
**

(Pikana and Joe are playing super smash bros. brawl. Pikana is playing as Shiek and Joe is playing as Link. Joe loses at the last second.)

Joe: I can't believe I lost again.

Pikana: Well Link does have the 2nd lowest tier in brawl.

Joe: You got a point there.

(Yoshi enters)

Yoshi: Hey guys!

Joe and Pikana: Hey Yoshi.

Yoshi: Shows about to start soon.

Joe: Shoot he's right.

Pikana: Well c'mon lets hurry.

* * *

Joe: Hello and welcome back to smash truth or dare. I'm Joe.

Pikana: And I'm Pikana.

Ganondorf: And I'm outta here.

(Ganondorf tries to flee but Pikachu zaps him with Thunder and paralyzes him)

Ganondorf: Noooooooooo! Let me escape.

Joe: Forget it Ganon. You aren't leaving.

Pikana: Anyway, you guys remember who was to be voted for, right?

Crowd: Yeah.

Joe: Well here they are. Please welcome Duncan and Krystal

(Duncan arrives running in screaming. Krystal is shooting at him.)

Krystal: I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do Duncan.

Duncan: Someone gonna help me?

Pikana and Fox: No.

Joe: I got him.

(Joe shoots a White Ice Arrow from his bow of epicness at Krystal and freezes her in a block of ice.)

Duncan: Thanks, man.

Joe: The only reason I'm saving you is because the girl that is my best friend likes you and because I need you alive anyways. (Shoots a Red Fire Arrow at Krystal to thaw her out.) Let's get to the dares. Our first set of dares comes from **gamerofloz**

_The Sydney Opera House! I haven't been there in ages!  
Anyway on to the dares  
Link: throw away the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and all your items execpt for the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield, then fight Ganondorf- Level 2** (These are for you and me to know how many pts. to give each person)**  
Ganondorf: Utterly destroy Link, who is practicly defenceless- Level 2  
Princess Peach: Footstool jump Mario- Level 1  
Mario: Look up Peach's dress when she footstool jumps you- Level 1_

Link: Are you kidding me?

Joe: Nope. Sorry Link. I'll hold onto everything. (Takes all of Link's items exept for the Ordon sword and Ordon Shield)

Ganondorf: Awesome. I finally get my revenge.

(One massive cleanup and revival later.)

Pikana: Wow, I never knew how much Link sucked without anything.

Joe: Just be glad it was him and not us.

Pikana: Alright Peach, you're up.

Peach: Do I have to?

Joe: Either that or Wario sits on your face after eating 5 tons of beans and 20 cloves of garlic.

Peach: Fine. (Footstool jumps Mario)

Mario: I have-a no need to look up-a Peachy's dress. I already have like-a 30 times.

Joe: OK. No need to know that. Alright so that's 10 pts. for Ganondorf, 5 for Link, and 2 each for Mario and Peach.

Pikana: Hey that rhymed. Alright our next dares are from our good ol' friend **golfer**.

_HI GUYS! You made a new story too! Yay!  
Samus: Do the dares please.  
Me: okay. _

Dares

-Diddy Kong: Steal Donkey Kong's bananas.- Level 2  
-GanonDORK: How does that make you feel?- Truth  
-G&W: I have no respect for you. BURN!- Level 2  
-Luigi: I have no respect for you either. Go inside that closet! ALONE! Muah hahaha!- Level 1  
-Everyone else: Turn the lights off for him and make creepy sounds.- Level 1

Joe: Oh yeah! I read your new story. It's awesome.

Captain Falcon: Just like me.

Joe: Shut up! Nobody likes you.

Captain Falcon: (Sulks)

Diddy Kong: If I do that. DK will kill me.

Joe: Just do it.

Diddy Kong: Fine. (Walks over to DK) Hey DK, look a distraction.

DK: Ooooohhhhh, where? (Diddy steals his banana and place something where they were.) Donkey no see distraction. Hmmmmmmm. Donkey see note.

_DK_

_I've stolen your bananas_

_K. Rool_

DK: What! Donkey now mad. Donkey go find K. Rool (leaves)

Joe: Nice one Diddy.

Diddy: Thanks.

Joe: So Ganondork, how do you like that?

Ganondorf: It's an overused insult.

Joe: So you don't mind if we call you that?

Ganondorf: Actually I do mind.

Joe: Awesome. then we'll call you that for the rest of the chapter.

Ganondorf: What?

Joe: Anyway. Moving right along.

Mr. Game & Watch: *Beep translation* Why me? Why does this guy hate me?

Joe: I don't know?

GAW: (Burns and dies)

Joe: OK? (Revives GAW) Luigi you're next.

Luigi: In the closet-a? Why?

Joe: Just go in.

Luigi: Fine.

(Once he's in, Joe locks the door.)

Little Mac: You just love doing that don't you?

Joe: Yes I do.

Everyone: (Makes spooky noises)

Luigi: (Inside) You ghosts-a don't-a scare me. I've got-a the Poltergust 3000-a. (Sucks up all the air and suffocates to death)

Joe: Alright I'll let him out. (Joe unlocks the door and sees luigi dead and pale) (Revives) So thats, 15 pts. for ganondork...

Ganondorf: Hey!

Joe: (Ignoring) ...9 for Link, 6 for Mario and Peach, and 4 for everyone else. Next dares are brought to you by: **PokeTrainer**

_Me:Can never have enough of these.  
Red:You're saying that because you get to torture us.  
Me:What, little old me never*grins mischiefly*  
Nana: Don't forget, I'm one of her partners in crime.  
Red: Guys, we're so dead.  
Pit: Marth, your girlfriend is crazy!  
Marth: For the last time we're not going out!  
Me and Nana:*sneak away while the boys argue.*  
Me: Okay let's get this started.  
Nana: Hurry before my brother comes. _

Dares:  
Pit: try to steal the Falcon Flyer.- Level 1  
Popo:*gives C-4* Blow up all of Falcon's vehcals except the one Pit's stealing.- Level 1  
Nana: Knock some sense into Red and Pit(mostly Pit).- Level 1  
Bowser:Face Samus, Peach,Zelda and Nana in battle.- Level 2  
Samus: Beat the heck out of Wario.- Level 1  
Young and Toon Link's: Face regular Link while all three of you don't have your weapons.- Level 2  
Pichu,Diddy and Ness: Battle G&W- Level 1  
Lucas: Kick Falcon's *.- Level 2  
That's all the dares.

Marth:*Still arguing with Pit*  
Lucas: You do realize that they got away right?  
Pit:*Looks around*  
Red:We're dead.  
Ness: I always get a bad feeling when it involves those two.  
Popo: Those two...*gulp* I think they already did the dares.  
Boys:*Pass out*  
Me: Wow they are pathetic.  
Nana: They fear us.  
Me: No, they're just pathetic.

Joe: Poor guys.

Pikana: Eh... Alright Pit you're up.

Pit: Alright. (Jumps into the falcon flyer and hotwires it successfully.) Hey Captain Falcon, do you mind if I take the Falcon Flyer for a while?

Captain Falcon: Sure since I, the ever so awesome Captain Falcon has tons of other vehicles. (Looks to see a smoldering pile of remains where his cars used to be). .

Snake: (Standing right behind him) What?

Captain Falcon: First you try to steal my woman and now you blow up my cars? This is the last straw!

Snake: What the hell are you talking about?

Pikana: Hey Craptain Falcon, stop arguing with Snake before I decide to feed you to Chainy! (Back to the poor excuse for sanity) Now let's move on. Nana.

Nana: Finally. I don't know why you people pair me with those 2 anyways.

(Nana walks over to Red and Pit and kicks them both, hard. The next thing you hear is the sound of Red and Pit screaming and crying in pain.)

Duncan: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh. Right in the kiwis.

Pikachu: That's gotta hurt.

Duncan: (Stares at Pikachu) Did you just talk?

Pikachu: Yeah

Joe: Duncan, whatever you do, don't talk bad about Pikachu in front of Pikana.

Duncan: Why?

Pikana: Let's just say that the last person who insulted my Pikachu met my pet bazooka.

Duncan: Where exactly did you get a bazooka from.

Pikana: Duncan, I'm an authoress, I can make things at will... and my uncle is in the military.

Duncan: I'm just saying that the only teenager to possibly have a bazooka would be Izzy... Maybe.

Joe: Focus people, now Bowser get into the cage with the girls.

Bowser: I'm sure I could win against a few girls.

Pikana: (sarcastically) Yeah, sure because you always win.

Bowser: Shut up.

(Bowser walks in and comes out broken teeth, his shell having no spikes on it, and his right arm seperated while his right arm was twisted around his back)

Samus: Never mess with the ladies.

Joe: I don't think that your arm is supposed to bend like that. (Looks towards Dr. Mario) Aren't you gonna help?

Dr. Mario: Me help him? Ha! I would rather get pwned by Pikana's chainsaw while being continuously roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris.

(Everyone looks at Pikana and Joe)

Pikana: He hurt my Pikachu last week.

Joe: Yeah, but you got to spend time comforting Pikachu while he healed because of that incident.

Pikana: You've gotta point but still he did happen to pick on Pikachu and me the day you, me, golfer, and PitFTW came to the mansion.

Joe: Oh yeah, I remember...

(Starts to flashback but then..)

Pikana: No you don't.

Joe: I know but I wnated to start a flashback.

Pikana: Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh.

Joe: You wanna tell what happened?

Pikana: Sure.

(Flashback)

_The authors were walking into the kitchen. Master Hand was giving them a tour._

_MH: And this is kitchen where Kirby will make your breakfast and Peach will make your dinner._

_golfer: what about lunch?_

_MH: You are free to help yourselves._

_Pikachu, Bowser, and Charizard were walking in. Bowser got his meal and sat down at the table. Pikachu said hi to the authors until he came upon the face of Pikana._

_Pikachu: (nervously) Uh... hi. I'm Pikachu._

_Pikana: I'm pikana it's very nice to meet you._

_Joe walked over to Mewtwo to see what was going on. Bowser had finished breakfast when he walked by and overheard the conversation Joe and Mewtwo were having._

_Joe: Hey Mewtwo, anything going on in there minds?_

_Mewtwo: Yep, there both in love. Although Pikana's having an easier time hiding it then Pikachu is._

_Joe: Yuck! I hate love. Well now there's no need for me to wonder._

_Bowser: (To himself) same here._

_The next day. Pikachu was walking down the room which he happened to share with all the other pokemon, including Red's. Pikachu was going for a swim in the indoor pool and needed his goggles. He went to his room and saw Bowser standing there._

_Bowser: (menacingly) Hello Pikachu_

_Charizard had closed and locked the door behind him._

_Bowser: Well, well, well. It looks like the first lovebird has forgotten something._

_Charizard: Where's your girlfriend?_

_Pikachu: What the hell are you guys talking about?_

_Pikana, meanwhile walked by and thought she heard Pikachu talking. She went to get a stepladder and came back and looked through the peephole._

_Pikachu: Seriously, I have no idea what you guys are talking about._

_Bowser: Oh come on. We all know you like that new authoress. Uuuhhhhhhh, what was that name again?_

_Charizard: I think it was Pikana?_

_Bowser: Yeah her._

_Pikachu: You guys can't prove that._

_Bowser: Actually, we can. I know, Joe knows, Mewtwo knows, Charizard knows, and I'm pretty sure that golfer and PitFTW know._

_Pikachu: Ugh, Mewtwo that ba***rd._

_Bowser: Ahhah. And pretty soon the whole Mansion will know. I have this being recorded right now by Ganondorf with his camera._

_Pikachu: Where?_

_Ganondorf: Down here, rat. Under the bed._

_Bowser: See, so your pretty much f***ed right know._

_Outside the door_

_Pikana: Wow, so Pikachu does like me back_

_Joe is walking the hall whistling and noices Pikana on the stepladder._

_Joe: Uuuuhhhhhh, Pikana... what are you doing?_

_Pikana: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh. N-nothing, nothing at all._

_Joe: Are you... spying on Pikachu?_

_Pikana: Oh just look._

_Joe looks and notices Pikachu being tortured by Bowser and Charizard._

_Joe: So you've just been standing here, spying on Pikachu while Bowser and Charizard are torturing him._

_Pikana: Well when you put it that way..._

_Joe: Why didn't you open the door._

_Pikana: It's locked._

_Joe: So you didn't try to get any help._

_Pikana: Nooooooo._

_Joe: So you just looked to see what was happening?_

_Pikana: Well yeah._

_Joe: Not knowing at all if Pikachu was doing something in there?_

_Pikana: Well you have a point but..._

_Joe: Come on, if you want to save him then let's go get help._

_1 hour later. Pikana comes bursting in through the door, with the other authors, MH, and several smashers following behind. Pikachu is delighted to see her._

_Pikana: Pikachu, are you alright?_

_Pikachu: Yeah. I'm fine._

_End Flashback_

Pikana: And that's what happened.

Everyone in the crowd: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww.

Pikana: So that's why me and Pikachu are a couple.

Peach: That story gets sweeter and stranger everytime you tell it.

Joe: I have to agree. (Then realizes) Oh crap, I forgot that Bowser's still injured. (Everyone looks at Joe) What? (Thinks for a bit) Ohyeah that's right I can heal him.

(Joe shoots Bowser with a Holy arrow and Bowser is completely healed)

Joe: Moving on.

Samus: Thank you. I finally get to kill him.

(One murderous cleanup later)

Mario: Alright, even I-a think Samus a bit-a to far.

Pikana: Alright, Link, Toon Link, Young Link, give Joe all your weapons.

Wolf: This should be interesting.

(6.5 minutes later)

_The winner is... Link_

Zelda: Woohoo.

Joe: Next matchup.

(10 minutes later)

_The winner is... Mr. Game & Watch_

Pikana: Uuuhh, G&W you might wanna run.

G&W: Why?

golfer: Die 2-D demon!!! (murders G&W)

Everyone: O_O

Joe: Uuuhhh... golfer everyone.

(Applause)

golfer: see ya later.

Pikana: Alright Lucas, kick Craptain Falcon's ass

Ness: What happened to blocking out swears?

Joe: Ness, this is a T-rated story, what do you expect?

Lucas: Awesome. Time to prove I'm not a sissy. (Beats Falcon so hard that the only person to deliver more pain would be Chuck Norris) Hey Captain Falcon, "show me ya moves" now

Joe: Oooooooooohhhh. That's bad. (Revives Falcon) alright, so here are the standings:

**Ganondorf: 15 Link, Bowser, Young Link, Toon Link, Lucas: 9 Samus: 8 Mario, Peach, Pit, Nana, Popo, Pichu, Diddy Kong, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch: 6 Everyone Else: 4 Luigi: 2**

Pikana: Time for our next dares. These are from **super star kirby4898**

_Like what Poketrainer said can't have to much of this.  
Now onto the dares/truths. __  
Ganondorf;Also help.- 3pts.  
Pikana;In an unbreakable Cage.- 3pts.  
Bowser;Hold the cage down.- 3pts.  
DK;Also hold cage down.- 3pts.  
Samus;use grapple beam to open when told to.- 3pts.  
MH:Tell Samus to open the door when's a good time to.- 3pts.  
CH;sleep on top of the cage.- 3pts.  
When Pikana's free from cage; Everybody(exept the ones who hurt pikachu, and pikachu) RUN!- 3pts. _

Joe;Do anything to Pikachu that's harmful(Boiling,Cooking,Drown,etc) but don't kill him.- 3pts.  
Tabuu;Help joe hurt pikachu.- 3pts.  
Wario;Fart on pikachu.- 3pts.

Fox and Krystal shoot each other- 2pts.  
Kirby; if they don't shoot give them a cookie(don't tell them)- 1pt.  
Snake put 100 C4s around them and below them and activate if they shoot.- 1pt.

This is to see if they will confess to each other and be a couple again..check Star fox Command for details.

Joe: This is worse than suicide, but ok. Hey Pikana, Pikachu told me he left a present for you over there. (Points to spot that has box that is 20ft. tall)

Pikana: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh. I wonder what he got me. (Looks inside to find nothing when MH pushes her in)

(Joe presses a blue button on a remote. The box opens up to reveal a cage.)

Joe: You like this cage Pikana?

Pikana: No! But bazookie likes destruction! (Shoots cage with Bazookie the Bazooka but is shocked when she sees that it doesn't even have a dent)

Joe: Nice try, but this cage is of my own design. I've shaved the skin of of Diamonds and fused it together with Steel, Iron, and Titanium. Not to mention that even if you were to but a dent in it, I also added a little Carbon so that it can grow back.

Pikana: You will let me out or so help me I will force this cage open.

Joe: Oh but I won't be able to open the cage. See this cage is only able to be opened by remote control, and I've given the remote to one of the 4 people standing in front of you. (Shows Samus, Dk, Bowser, Samus, and MH) Come Tabuu, Wario, and Ganondork, for we have work to do.

(They play baseball with Pikachu as the ball after Wario farted on him [After eating 50 cans of beans and 25 cloves of garlic])

Pikana: When I get out of here you are so dead.

Joe: C'mon guys we must teleport to a safe place. (Shoots Wind Arrow up in the air so they can teleport)

(The cage opens and Pikana comes rushing out with foam dripping from her mouth. After she attacks everyone, she sees Pikachu badly bruised and she returns back to normal)

(One messy cleanup and apology later)

Joe: Well that was bad.

Pikana: Next!

Fox: I have to shoot her?

Krystal: He has to get shot by me?

Joe and Pikana: Yep.

Fox and Krystal: Gladly.

(They shoot each other and then they get blown up by Snake.) A/N: What SSK4898 is saying is that at the end of story mode in StarFox Command, Krystal breakes up with Fox. Technically this won't always happen. What happens in the end depends on how the game is played out. And may I also take the time to say that our first mini-plot of the story has just started. End Note

Joe: What Happened? Why did they shoot?

Pikana: You don't wanna know.

Kirby: So what am I suppost to do with the cookie?

Joe: Why don't you eat it?

Kirby: OK

Joe: Well it looks like Ganondork has immunity next chapter.

Pikana: Crap.

Ganondorf: Hell yeah!

Joe: Well we have one more set of dares. These are from my friend **sunny09**

_HEY! This is my FIRST truth or dare fic. I ever read. Also, my first fic. I ever read in the 'Games' section... It's got some darn good humor in it and by the way, Pikana, um... Do I even want to know what happened in the closet with Pikachu? XD _

Um, a dare, lets see... how about LET KERBY EAT YOSHI! XO  
HE CAN TURN INTO YOSHI KERBY AND SPIT EGGS! Sorry thos are the only two characters I really know... but think about it a yoshi kerby... Of course, no harm done to yoshi.

Joe: I actually know sunny09 in real life. She doesn't know too much about SSB at all

Pikana: Wait you mean you've met her outside of

Joe: She and I are in the same homeroom in High School.

Pikana: Wow.

Kirby: Do I have to swallow him?

Joe: I guess not.

Pikana: Oh well Ganondorf won, all the dares to him go to Luigi next week.

Luigi: Why does-a nobody like-a Luigi?

Pikana: Well what do we do about Krystal and Duncan?

Joe: Well I guess I could make a new rule saying that if there is a tie both people make it.

Pikana: So where do we go for next week?

Joe: Well we've gone 2 weeks to the Sydney Opera House. Why don't we try a place in my home country of the United States?

Pikana: Like?

Joe: Well how about Madison Square Garden in New York City?

Pikana: Sure. But who's on the polls next week?

Joe: Oh crap. That's right. Hmmmmmmmmm. I know.

_Video Game Character: From Sonic Series: Rouge_

_TV Character: From South Park: Kenny_

Pikana: I guess that could work. As long as they **REMEMBER TO VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Joe: Alright calm down. Well that wraps up the show. See ya.

* * *

Duncan: Well I guess I'm gonna be darable.

Joe: Yep.

Wolf: Hey Duncan. Me, Wario, and Shadow are going to get back at certain people, you in?

Duncan: You bet I'm in. (They leave)

Pikana: So are you jealous of Duncan.

Joe: Nope.

Pikana: Oh well. I tried

* * *

**Authors Note: Well this seems interesting. Who will win next week? Also the story that Pikana told might be a part of a story that I might write. remember to vote so we don't have problems.**


	3. Part 1: The Jiggly that came to dinner

**Neither Pikana or I own anything in this fic except ourselves. However 2 of my OC's will be in this fic.****  
**

_2 hours before the show begins_

Four figures were sitting around a table while two figures were comfortable on a couch. The four figures at the table were Wolf, Joe, Ike, and Peach. They were playing Poker and Wolf is winning.

_Flop: 10, K, J. Turn: J. River: K._

Wolf: Ha! You losers can't beat me!

Joe: We'll see about that Wolf. I raise to 100 coins.

Ike: I'm out.

Peach: I fold.

Wolf: I call.

Joe: Well then, you can kiss your money goodbye. 6, Jack. Full House. Beat That.

Wolf: Queen, Ace. Royal Flush. I am the master!!!

Joe: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Wolf! Not so loud I've gotta... (notices something up Wolf's sleeve) wait a minute. What's that in your shirt?

Wolf: What do you mean?

Joe: Give me that. (Grabs Wolf's sleeve and finds the Ace of Spades) You've been cheating!

Wolf: Crap.

Joe: Wolf, in the U.S. it's illegal to cheat at poker. I would call the police if it weren't for the fact that we have two hours until the show begins.

The two figures on the couch were Pikachu and Pikana who are making-out. Duncan walked by and noticed so he walks backtracked and spoke to Joe.

Duncan: Man those two are worse than Geoff and Bridgette.

Joe: You've got that right. Man, as if my headache wasn't bad enough already. (He yawns) and to make things worse, I'm super drowsy. I'd take a nap on the couch if Pikachu and Pikana weren't there.

Gin: Hey there everybody.

Joe: Oh hey MetaGiga.

Gin: I told you, on the set my name is Gin.

Joe Okay, Gin. Man, this is gonna be a long show.

* * *

2 hours later

Pikana: Hi there and welcome to Smash Truth or Dare. I'm Pikana.

Joe: And I'm...uh... (falls asleep snoring. Pikana snaps to wake him up) whoa.

Pikana: You've got to stay awake. We've got a show to run.

Joe: Sorry (Yawns again) I'm just so tired. Do you mind if my two cousins take over for me while I take a nap on the couch?

Pikana: Uuugggggghhhhh. Fine.

Joe: Thanks. Makayla, Mike you two are up.

Makayla: (With a southern accent) Thanks Joe.

Mike: (Also with a southern accent) Yeah man.

Pikana: (To Joe) How come those two have southern accents?

Joe: There from Kentucky which is a southern state.

Pikana: Oh.

Joe: You guys know everything right?

Pikana, Makyla, and Mike: Yep.

Joe: Good (Yawns) I'm goin' back to bed. (Leaves)

Pikana: And Now please welcome our guest host, .

(Audience applaudes. A girl with pale skin, long brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark clothes such as a black cape comes onto the stage.)

Gin: Just call me gin, you don't have to call me MetaGiga.

Pikana: Alright. And please welcome our two nominees for a new character in this fic: Rouge the bat and Kenny.

(Audience applaudes again. **A/N: If you know what Rouge and Kenny look like, that's great. If not look it up.**)

Rouge: Let's get this show on the road.

Pikana: Alright our first reviews come form our good friend: golfer.

_Samus: Where is he?  
Me: Right here.  
Samus: Whatever.  
Me: We should read them..._

_Dares/Truths._

_-Luigi: How would you feel if your vacumn was broken?  
-Pikachu: You and Pikana get to go to...wherever you want during my dares! I don't care where. You two get to fly first class! Just because you both are just so awesome.  
-Mario: YOU BEEN CHEATIN'! Admit it to Peach.  
-Snake and Captain Falcon: Keep your hands off Samus...or if you won't...turn and draw! *draws sword and Samus points her gun* My dare is...you can not look at any woman (or any non-living object) for 24 hours. If you do, you die.  
-Samus: REVENGE...for things you haven't done it. Burn your power suit into ashes._

Pikana: Alright Luigi, what's your anwer.

Luigi: I would-a just take it to-a E. Gadd. After all-a he is -a the one who-a built it.

Gin: Alright then. (Looks at the gift) Pikachu and Pikana get to go on a trip? No fair.

Pikachu and Pikana: Woohoo. (They leave)

Mike: Alright Mario, admit it.

Mario: Admit what?

Gin: You've been cheating on Peach, haven't you.

Mario: No.

Gin: What about when you were with daisy?

Mario: Oh Peachy already-a knows about-a that.

Peach: Technically he never has cheated on me, right Mario?

Mario: (Nervously) Uuhhhhhhh, yeah, sure.

Peach: You have cheated on me haven't you? (Walks over to Krystal's staff) Krystal can I borrow this?

Krystal: Sure.

Peach: Thanks. (Picks up the staff and runs towards Mario) Die you cheater.

Mario: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (He runs away fearing his life. Peach chases after him.)

Gin: Moving on.

Snake: But I don't wanna give up my box or Samus.

Captain Falcon: I can understand Samus, but every girl? C'mon the only one I like is Samus.

Samus: Yes. Thank you.

Captain Falcon: But do I have to give up the inanimate objects?

Gin: No, I think that one is directed towards Snake.

Captain Falcon: Thanks cause if I'm gonna give up Samus I might as well stay in my Blue Falcon 2.0

Gin: You rebuilt the Blue Falcon?

Captain Falcon: Yep.

Duncan: What's the difference?

Captain Falcon: The original didn't have Cup Holders.

Wario: Wow, that is an improvement.

Captain Falcon: I know.

Mike: What is the Blue Falcon?

Gin: Looks like you have a lot to learn.

(3 hours later)

Gin: And that's everything you need to know.

Mike: Awesome.

Mr. Game & Watch: Beep beep beeeeep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep beeep(Translation) _Hey anyone know what happened to Pikana and Pikachu?_

Gin: Oh crap, I completely forgot.

Bowser: Not to worry, I have them on live camera. I call it the _BGS cam_. (Turns on camera trying to find the right camera.)

Gin: BGS cam?

Ganondorf: It's short for_Bowser and Ganondorf's Smasher cam._

Kirby: You spy on us? Poyo.

Bowser: Well we got in trouble for it but before the show began...

_Flashback_

_Master Hand: I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to suspend you guys from fights until we can figure out what we should do about this whole spying thing._

_Bowser: Oh come on, we weren't winning with these things or anyway._

_Ganondorf: Yeah, and it's not like we were invading people's privacy or anything._

_Master Hand: I'm sorry but that's my final decision._

_(Later at the meeting. MH, CH, Tabuu, Joe, Pikana, Psyche_(PitFTW) _and Golfer were discussing what to with Bowser and Ganondorf at a trial.)_

_Master Hand: Alright I think we should disqualify them from Smash Bros. Tournaments,_

_golfer: I second that_

_Joe: Hang on, I've got another descision._

_Tabuu: What do you suggest._

_Joe: Well Pikana and I were going to start up a Truth or Dare fic, and I was thinking of a porposition. We will use the cameras while Bowser and Ganondorf do our chores._

_Pikana: I second that idea... and get me a coke!  
_

_Master Hand: All in favor of using Joe's idea._

_Pikana, Joe, Tabuu, CH, golfer, and Psyche: I_

_Master Hand: Then it's settled. All in favour of Pikana's idea?_

_Crickets: (Silent)_

_Pikana: Screw you!_

_Master Hand: Done... meeting adjourned._

_Bowser and Ganondorf: Yes!_

_Joe: Consider what I've done for you a favor._

Link: I wonder what happened at that meeting.

Bowser: Lucky for us, Joe was there. (Finds the right setting) here we are.

(Notices the screen shows the front door.)

Bowser: What the?

Duncan: Aw man. I wanted to blackmail them with a video.

Wolf: Hey guys what channel is it on?

Bowser: Wait, why is on the security camera?

(Toon Link notices he's sitting on the remote for the TV)

Toon Link: Woops, sorry. (Switches to AUX1)

Bowser: Alright Here we go.

_On camera_

Pikana: Pikachu this has been the best day of my life

Pikachu: Second best for me, the best was when I met you

Pikana: Oohhh That is so sweet.

_Back at the studio_

R.O.B.: Error. Error. Unable to find emotions.

Wolf: There's a word for situations like this, disgusting.

Zelda: I think it's sweet.

Samus: Same here, but if Snake or Captain Falcon tried that they would be in serious pain.

Bowser: Alright, for the purpose of privacy, and because we're getting mixed opinions on this I'm gonna turn this thing off.

Gin: Let's just get back to the dares. And the last one tells Samus to burn her power suit.

Samus: So, This thing is stupid anyways, I mostly wear the varia suit. anyways. (Burns up the suit.)

Gin: So that ends golfer's dares so Pikachu and Pikana should be back in 3...2...1.

Pikana: And we're back.

Sonic: Wow you guys got here faster than I could. Where'd you go.

Pikana: None of your business.

Gin: Moving on, our next dares are from PokeTrainer. Guys you might be in trouble.

_Me: Rouge should so be here.  
Nana: Yeah! Now who's on the list this time?  
Me: Let's see; Roy,Ike,Marth,Red,Ness,Pit,Popo,Fox,Falco, Diddy and Pichu. Maybe Peach and the other girls.  
Guys:*gulp*  
Nana: Don't worry, we won't kill you*yet*  
Marth: Somehow I doubt that.  
Me: Come on, you can trust me, can't you Marth?  
Marth: Uhh-  
Other guys:*snicker*  
Me: Okay, on with the dares.  
Nana: The dares are:_

_Any female person/Pokemon/authoress/assistant trophy(if you allow it): Revenge on the guys!  
Ike and Roy: Fight Captain Falcon and Wario while all of you are striped of any powers/weapons/or special abilities.  
Marth: Double team with Ness against M.H and C.H.  
Red and Pit: Let's see what happens when you tick off Samus and Peach on a bad day.  
Diddy and Pichu: Pull pranks on Ike,Roy,Pit,Red,Ness,and Marth while they do their dares.  
Popo: Battle Nana.  
Fox and Falco: Shoot each other at the exact same time and shoot at the exact same moment._

_Nana: That's about it.  
Marth: You said we weren't going to die!  
Me: You won't, trust me Marth. Except maybe Red,Roy,Pit and Ike. But I doubt that*not really*  
Fox and Falco: Why are we brought into this?  
Nana:'Cause we're bored and we can't just torture these guys all the time. Now leave our sights!  
Fox:*drags Falco away while grumbling*  
Me: Wow, they actually listened.*giggles*  
Nana: That's all so bye.  
Me:*Disappears in flash of light*_

Kenny: Aw man.

Rouge: Wow, this girl is smart.

Pikana: Awesome.

Duncan: Wait, shouldn't Joe at least have a say in this?

Gin: But he's sleeping.

Duncan: Leave that to me.

(He goes downstairs and uses the bowl of water trick. Little does he know that Joe suspected this and when he heard Duncan, he took the nearby alarm clock and bashed Duncan over the head. When Joe came up he was dragging Duncan by his arm.)

Joe: And that's why you never try to do that trick against me. What do you want?

Gin: The dare says the girls get revenge against the guys if you want.

Ganondorf: C'mon man help us out.

Joe: I'll tell you what. The girls can get revenge, however they can only get revenge against one person. Got it?

Girls: Got it.

Joe: Alright, and I will stay up here until the end of the show. Peach you go first.

Peach: No thanks, I already beat the crap out of Mario. (Shows Mario with a black eye, two missing teeth and a broken leg.) By the way Krystal this is yours. (Throws the staff to Krystal)

Krystal: Thanks

Joe: Zelda your next.

Zelda: Finally I get to kill Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Oh crap. (Runs away as fast as he can but can only gets 5 inches before Zelda attacks him.)

Joe: Ouch. Alright Samus your turn.

Samus: Hmmmmmmmmm. I have a dilemma, Who should I kill, Snake or Captain Falcon? Can I kill both of them?

Joe: Sure.

Samus: Snake, Captain Falcon!

Captain Falcon: Yes? (Dies because of the dare golfer said)

Snake: What? (Dies the same way.)

Samus: Finally.

Joe: Alright Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: I'm gonna kill MetaKnight for not paying attention to me. So to do so I must go visit PitFTW!

Joe: Uh-Oh.

Pikana: What?

Joe: You know what this means right?

Pikana: You mean?

Joe: Yep.

PitFTW's Jiggly: I'm here and I shall destroooooooooooooooooooooy yooooooooooooooooou.

Joe: Quick, to the Ultimatum Shelter.

(Joe, Rouge, Kenny, Duncan, Krystal, Gin, Pikana, and Pikachu run to a gold colored shelter.)

Pikana: So how are we saved by this?

Joe: Well remember that cage we trapped you in last chapter?

Pikana: Yeah.

Joe: Well, I looked over the dares and seeing as how I knew Jigglypuff would go talk to PitFTW's Jiggly, I developed this shelter which I infused the same ingredients with the essence of Chuck Norris.

Gin: That was smart.

Joe: Thanks.

Duncan: So how long should we wait in here?

Joe: About 24 hours.

Pikachu: What are we gonna do in here?

Joe: Well there are portable games, board games, cards, and other stuff.

Kenny: What about food?

Joe: There's a pantry in the far back.

Krystal: Where are the beds?

Joe: There are beds that fold in and out on these walls.

Rouge: How will we know when it's been 24 hours?

Joe: There's a clock up here that will ring when 24 hours is up.

Pikana: What about Oxygen?

Joe: There are air holes.

Gin: Won't that just make the fort weaker?

Joe: Nope. Now are there anymore questions?

Everyone else: No.

Joe: Great. But this might have to be split into a 2 part chapter.

(Dun-dun-dun)

Everyone not in the fort: (Screaming)

**Author's Note: If you've already Reviewed last chapter then you don't have to review again. If you didn't get the chance, do it while you can.**


End file.
